Love In Bollywood
by jung chwang
Summary: Park yoochun, artis terkenal asal korea menerima tawaran berakting di sebuah film di india, namun siapa sangka jika namja angkuh nan sombong itu tersesat di sebuah negara terpencil di gujarat india, bertemu dengan kim junsu namja imut yang begitu tidak menyukainya, akankah sang aktor terkenal itu bertahan di tempat terpencil? yoosu


*Chap 1

Love In Bollywood

Author : Jung Chwang

Cast : YooSu and others

Genre : romance comedy

Disclaimer : the story is mine yang lainnya minjam doang

WARNING : YAOI, boy x boy, typo(s) berantakan beserta ide pasaran AUTHOR BARU KURANG PENGALAMAN, MOHON BANTUANNYA ^^

~~Love In Bollywood~~

Junsu merebut remote tv dari tangan changmin dan mengganti channel favoritnya dengan santai

"YA! Dasar duckbutt gemuk! Jangan diganti!" protes changmin sang sepupu tak senang

Pletaaakkk...

"aww... hyung... appo!" teriak changmin mengelus kepalanya yang baru dijitak junsu

"wae?" tanya junsu cuek

"dasar bebek ge.." changmin menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat junsu tengah mengambil posisi enak untuk menjitaknya kembali

"ampun hyung... aku hanya ingin melihat kabar Park Yoochun" ucap changmin cepat lalu merebut kembali remote ditangan junsu dan mengganti channel

" artis kemarin sore yang sok tampan nan sombong itu?" tanya junsu mencibir, junsu memang tidak menyukai seorang Park Yoochun! Menurutnya yoochun itu artis yang hanya menjual tampang, tidak berbakat sama sekali! Apa lagi saat tahu jika yoochun itu sangat sombong!

"hyung... yoochun itu artis berbakat! Menghinanya berarti menghinaku!" ucap changmin tak terima

"dasar aneh! Kau itu namja... bagaimana bisa mengidolakan namja sepertinya atau jangan-jangan kau penyuka sesama jenis ya?" ejek junsu

"what the?! Kau pikir aku gay? Teganya kau hyung..." ucap changmin menunjukkan wajah sok sedihnya

"uhh... aku ingin sekali mengacak-acak wajahmu!"

_* Park Yoochun artis yang kini tengah naik daun telah mengkonfirmasi akan Go Internasional dengan menerima tawaran film*_

"kau lihat itu hyung, yoochun berbakatkan? Buktinya namja itu akan Go Internasional!" senang changmin saat mendengar berita di tv

"ya...ya... berbakat sekali! Hahhh... lebih baik aku membereskan pakaianku" ucap junsu beranjak dari duduknya

"memangnya mau kemana hyung?" tanya changmin

"seperti biasa... jiwa sosialku memanggil..." jawab junsu

"oohhh... mau kubantu?" tawar changmin

"tidak! Lebih baik kau urus kekasih hatimu Park Yoochun itu! Eu kyang kyang.." tawa junsu meninggalkan changmin

"huh... awas kau kim junsu, semoga saja kau kena karma!"

CETAARRRRRRRR... * syahrini lewat, plakkkk...

"huwaaaaaaa... junsu hyung..." teriak changmin ketakutan saat mendengar suara petir yang tiba-tiba muncul

~~Love In Bollywood~~

"aku ingin semua permintaanku selama di negara itu lengkap! Dari menginap dihotel berbintang 7 dan juga mobil mewah yang akan membawaku kelokasi syunting!" ucap sang bintang mengibaskan poni yang menutup jidat lebar kebanggaannya

"aahhh... di kamarku nanti semuanya harus berwarna putih! Harus ada bir dari merek kelas atas dan juga antibiotik atau obat-obatan! Aku dengar negara itu sering terkena wabah! Aku tidak mau sampai tertular!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu, sang manager hanya bisa menggelenggkan kepalanya

"ne semua sudah diatur" jawabnya pasrah

"kapan kita berangkat?" tanya yoochun

"besok!" jawab managernya, yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap

*esoknya...

"hyung... jika sudah sampai disana segera hubungi aku ne? Jangan lupa oleh-oleh yang kupesan" ucap changmin mengingatkan junsu

"heemm neee..." jawab junsu singkat

"hyung... jika mengunjungi sungai gangga jangan berenang disana ne?" ucap changmin

"wae?"

"sungai gangga tidak cocok untuk bebek sepertimu! Bwahaha..." tawa changmin melarikan diri sebelum mendapat jitakkan dari junsu

"haishhh... awas kau!"

"haha... weekkkk" ejek changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dari kejauhan

"dasar tiang litrik!"

Changmin sangat senang setelah mengejek junsu, namja itu tertawa sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang

Bruukkk... changmin terjatuh kelantai

"haish... tidak punya mata hah?!" umpat seorang namja

"yoochun ah... jaga kelakuanmu" bisik seseorang

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae aku tidak sengaja" ucap changmin membunggkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali

"ahh... gwenchana" jawab namja yang ditabrak changmin

"omo park yoochun! gomawo yoochun shi... aku penggemarmu!" ucap changmin senang berjumpa dengan idolanya, Park Yoochun

"jinja? Senang sekali bertemu fansku" ucap yoochun tersenyum ramah

"kita harus berangkat" ucap manager yoochun

"mianhae... aku harus berangkat" pamit yoochun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan changmin yang masih terpesona

"neee.." jawab changmin menatap yoochun hingga menghilang dari pandangannya

"ahh... artis yang sangat ramahh.." ucap changmin

"siapkan pakaian baruku! Pakaianku kotor!" eluh yoochun lalu berjalan dengan angkuhnya

~~Love In Bollywood~~

Akhirnya aku sampai dinegara ini, aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat... sepertinya permintaanku memang dipenuhi, hotel berbintang tujuh dengan interior serba putih dan tak lupa bir bermerek juga disediakan! Bagus... artinya mereka tahu bagaimana caranya memuaskan artis berbakat sepertiku

Drrrtttt...drrttttt...

Handphoneku berdering, aku tersenyum saat melihat layar hpku tertera nama yunho hyung

"yeoboseo..."

"heyy... jidat! Pergi tanpa memberiku kabar, tega sekali kau!" ucapnya protes

"haha... mianhae hyung, aku terburu-buru"

"bagaimana suasana disana?"

"yeaahhh tidak buruk tapi polusi dinegara ini parah sekali! Aku sampai sulit bernafas!" eluh yoochun

"kau bawa obatmu?"

"tentu saja! Jika tidak membawanya aku bisa mati!" jawabku

"haha... heemm... yoochun ah"

"ne hyung wae?"

"aku ingin memberi kabar" ucapnya dengan nada serius

"kabar?"

"heeem... bulan depan aku akan menikahi joongie" ucapnya membuatku terkejut

"Jinja? Dengan jaejoong hyung?"

"ne hari ini aku melamar jaejoong dan dia menerimanya"

"chukkae hyung... aku pasti datang di pernikahanmu!" senang yoochun

"tentu! Kau wajib datang! Eh.. sudah dulu ne yoochun aku harus pergi ke gwangju!"

"ne hyung sampaikan salamku untuk jae hyung"

"ne annyeong..."

"annyeong..." aku menutup flip hpku, tidak kusangka yunho hyung serius melamar jae hyung dan tidak kusangka namja itu berani mengambil resiko mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama namja! cinta memang butaaa...

"haahh... lelahnyaaa.." aku lalu berbaring diranjang empukku, besok syuting dimulai sebaiknya segera tidur

~~Love In Bollywood~~

Hari ini aku segera menuju daerah terpencil di Gujarat India! Aku adalah seorang dokter yang membantu kesehatan warga secara suka rela, aku senang karena selama hidup aku bisa berguna untuk orang lain dan menolong orang sangat menyenangkan bagiku!

"perahu akan segera berangkat!" teriak raj pemilik perahu yang membantu kami menyebrangi sungai, aku segera naik keatas perahu kecil itu, perahu yang ku tumpangi ini hanya memuat 7 orang, saat perahu akan berangkat seseorang mencegat kami

"chakaman! Aku ikut perahu ini!" ucap seorang namja, sepertinya dia orang korea

"mianhae... apa kau orang korea?" tanyaku dalam bahasa korea

"tentu saja! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan?" jawabnya ketus, namja ini menyebalkan

"hey.. apa kau ikut?" tanya raj dengan bahasa indianya

"katanya apa kau mau ikut?" ucapku mengulang pertanyaan raj

"ne.. aku ikut!" jawabnya naik keatas perahu, hem... sepertinya wajah namja ini tidak asing? Aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?

Kutatap namja yang duduk dihadapanku, kenapa wajahnya terlihat ketakutan? Aku jadi kasihan... kuputuskan untuk mengambil botol minuman yang berada didalam tasku, mungkin dengan minum bisa membuat ketakutannya menghilang

"untukku?" tanyanya saat kuberi botol minumanku

"minumlah... " ucapku tersenyum, namja itu menatap botol minuman yang kuberi

"tidak ada bakterinyakan?" tanyanya membuatku mengernyitkan dahi

"aku hanya minum dari merek yang terpercaya..." ucapnya lalu memeriksa botol minumanku

"buatan korea... kau beli dimana? Apa kau beli di supermarket ternama?" ucapnya lagi sibuk dengan botol minuman yang kuberi, kembali aku menatap namja ini, siapa yaaa? wajahnya... jidatnya... sepertinya aku.. omo

"park yoochun?!"

"ne... kau memanggilku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"haish... seharusnya aku sadar sejak tadi, pabo!"

"waeyo?" tanya namja menyebalkan ini

"bukan urusanmu!" jawabku lalu merebut botol minuman MILIKKU!

"YA! Kenapa diambil lagi?!" teriaknya

"aku jadi menyesal peduli padanya! Shittt!" umpatku kesal

TBC


End file.
